The Choice
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: This story is about how Annabeth makes a choice to save Percy, or save Luke. Who will it be? How will it happen?
1. Chapter 1

"The Choice."My next new book!!! This one will have 3 chapters in it. But don't worry. I will make more stories on the way. I need Reviews guys!!! I really need them!!! I would love a review from you Zoe nightshade!!! Please tell me how I am doing.

Annabeth's point of view.

Hello. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I am kind of in a crisis right now.

I needed help.

I ran, ran, and ran, until I got to my cabin and pulled out my knife.

I went outside and instantly killed the two headed dog that had been chasing me.

I saw Percy walk passed me and he said, "Hey Annabeth, what are you doing?" he asked, like he had no concern in the world.

"Well, if you would like to know, I'm going over to the Archery range to practice shooting. What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" I asked him.

"Well, nothing. I'd better be going then. I just thought you might want to talk. I see you're too busy to talk. Bye." He told me.

"Wait, I'd like to talk to you more than practice." I told him.

He nodded and we went into the woods and sat down.

"Annabeth, I just got a prophecy that said that you would choose who…who…who would live." He said nervously.

"Ummm Percy, what are you talking about?" I asked quickly.

"You know that the Titan war is coming up in a month?", I nodded. "Well, you're going to choose who is going to live." He said to me like he was scared.

"What do you mean; choose who will live, Percy?" I asked very interested in the subject.

"Annabeth, do you hate me? Or do you like me?" He asked like he was going to die.

"I like you Percy." I told him and gave him a hug.

"How much?" He asked another question.

"A lot." I told him.

"Do you like me more than Luke?" He asked with a dead face.

"Yeah. Percy, Luke betrayed me, you would never do that to me. Where are you going with this anyway?" I asked him.

Percy had a depressed face on him when he told me, "Annabeth, you're going to choose if Luke or me, dies. You either kill me, or you save me…" He told me.

I fainted when he told me that. Next thing I knew, I had Seaweed Brain holding me, running to the camp hospital, and he had anger building up inside of him, and I figured it was because of Luke…

Look, I usually write 750 words but I wrote close to 500 words, for this first chapter. I want to get at least 5 reviews to write this story and complete it. Tell me what you think of the story. 5 reviews is not a lot to ask for. REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Next chapter coming up in a day or so, so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice chapter 2

Annabeth's point of view.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm sorry, I will improve, but remember, I just joined so give me time. Yes, I have read all the Percy Jackson and the Olympian books.

"Percy, where am I?" I asked him.  
"Shh…" he said as he put his finger on my lips to make me stop talking. "You need your rest Annabeth." He told me.  
"I'm ok." I assured him.  
"Oh really?" he asked.  
"Really." I said.  
"Fine. Look about that prophecy… I'm really scared because I know that I'm going to die." He told me.  
I loved him so much, but I still had feelings for Luke, definitely not as much feelings for Luke. I knew I loved Percy way more, but how to show him? I had never been in a relationship before, but I knew I wanted him. My body was pleading to have him all to myself. He would be my Seaweed Brain. And only mine.  
"You won't die," I said unsure, "Because it will be my turn to protect you, I…I…I love you Seaweed Brain."  
I told him with my heart open to him.  
And hey I loved him so I couldn't hold it back.  
He smiled and said, "I love you to Annabeth with all my heart…. But no. You know we can't be together." He told me without holding back tears.  
I had tears in my eyes too.  
"Per…Percy, why? We can be together if you really wanted to. I told him and he knew that my heart was just cut in half.  
"I won't let you get hurt on this battle coming up. If I have to, I will sacrifice myself to you Annabeth. I am not letting this be the end, for you at least…

I know its short but wait until next chapter its going to be 1000 words long!!!! Reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, read the bottom to find out why. Percy and Annabeth will make out like crazy!!! Percabeth all the way BABY!!! enjoy... I just wanted to mention That THALIA CASTELLAN {who is an author} Is the bestest Friend you could ever have!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Percy, I don't know why you are being like this… Why? I try and give you my love and you aren't accepting it. I don't want Luke. I want you.

Please… We have to at least try to go into a relationship."

I held him and we hugged.

I put my hand on his cheek softly.

"We have been together as friends for too long Percy. Way too long!!!!! I can't stay like this with you!!! Don't you care about me? It's always

about Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy!!! I need love Too!!! I need protection! I don't get any of those things from you!!!!!!!!!!! Never! But I'm giving

you on more chance to tell me you love me… You know you do!!! You know it! You can't resist me!!!" I screamed at him in total love.

"Annabeth, no I'm not letting you get hurt anymore. Its dangerous being around me. And…" He started but I yelled at him.

"NOOOO!!!! I don't care what you think!!! You are my boyfriend now!!!! I don't care what you say." I started kissing him with my lips.

He stopped me and said, "I said no. No means no." he told me sadly.

I slapped him across the face and kissed him, he again stopped me.

I slapped him three more times and he finally couldn't resist himself, he kissed me so much and we were in love.

I could feel my body wanting him more and more and even more, but kissing him was good enough for right now.

The last thing I remember doing is taking his shirt off and feeling his muscles. He was holding me more than he had ever had and I was not going

to let go, until I was done with him.

We were officially going out.

"Annabeth, does this mean were going out with each other?" He asked me.

"You better believe it Seaweed Brain." I told him like I meant it.

The next morning I woke up first to see myself snuggled in Percy's arms and he was holding me protectively.  
The Titan war was coming up very quickly.  
I wish I was Calypso, and Percy would've stayed with me forever.  
We just have to get passed the Titan war.  
Then we can be together.  
"Percy I love you, wake up Seaweed Brain." I planted a kiss on his lips.  
He smiled and said "Sorry I was a jerk yesterday, I just don't want to you to get hur…" he said but I stopped him.  
"Don't talk about it!!! We got over that yesterday!!!" I kissed him over and over to make him shut up.

We went outside holding hands and got ready for the fight tomorrow.  
I don't know what I was going to do.  
The choice was hard. Percy, or Luke?  
I knew who I was going to pick.  
We went back to training.  
I fell in a hole and Percy caught me.  
I gave him a sexy smile and kissed him.  
The other campers gasped at us but I only kept kissing him to make him look hotter and Selena was so jealous, trust me.  
I hung around Percy the whole day and made sure he was in a good mood.  
When I went to bed Percy sneaked me into his cabin and we went to bed, we were going a little fast but we knew we might not get passed tomorrow.  
We would try our hardest to live and to serve the gods.  
But right now, we focused on holding each other protectively, and kissing each other.  
I would never let him leave me.  
No matter what I had to do…

Not exactly 1000 words but hey! If you're a Percabeth lover, you sure got to love this chapter!!! Reviews Please!!! I need at least 5 reviews to continue. Sorry it took so long!!! My Microsoft word isn't working right now so give me time. 4th chapter is on the way!!! I know I said there would only be 3 chapters, but I was wrong. Reviews!!! I need them. I know its OOC but I like it that way, so Oh Well. Reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Choice chapter 4

Annabeth's point of view.

I hope you guys like it. Here you go.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up. Its time to get ready for the battle." I said as I kissed him awake.  
He enjoyed the kiss.  
Today was the battle of the Titans.  
We would need to get ready soon.  
I held my Seaweed Brain until he went into the shower, I got my clothes and went in when he was done.  
I got out and dressed in the bathroom.  
When I came out, Percy gave me a big kiss and I saw him get his shield Tyson had made for him, riptide, And anything else useful to him.  
We left holding hands and made our way to the breakfast buffet.  
We ate together at the same table, Chiron didn't even care, it was a big day for the campers.  
We would either save Olympus or simply let it fall.  
We ate and went to the big house.  
Still holding hands.  
Nobody cared what we did, they were too worried about the battle.  
Chiron came over to the campers and announced that Percy would make a speech before we went.  
Percy had no idea that he had to do a speech and was confused but he left me and I let my Percy go and make his speech.  
"Boys and girls, demigods, hunters, centaurs, I know that this is a hard day," my Percy began with his speech., "But I am certain, that if we work together, we can accomplish anything. Anything at all. I have made a few friends here and there and a very special girlfriend and I don't want to lose them. Do you?!"  
The campers simply said, "No."

"Well do you?! Come on, I want to her you all?! Do you want to lose your friends?! Yell it out loud so the world can hear you!" My Percy said.  
He was having a great speech.  
I was impressed.  
"No! We don't!" the campers shouted as loud as they could.  
"Good! Now what are we going to do?!" my Percy screamed again.  
"GO KICK SOME TITAN BUTT! AHHHHHHHH!!!" All the campers shouted and we boarded the buses there were three of them.  
"Percy that was amazing! I never knew you were so serious like that! Great speech! You got everybody pumped up. I told him.  
"Thanks." he told me.  
"Way to go Percy, didn't think you had it in you! I have to thank you. The hunters are at least smiling now. All thanks to you." She said while she hugged Percy tightly.  
She let go and said, "I think they might like you, there smiling at you Percy." she said sweetly.  
"Sorry Thalia but I'm taken right now, I'm in love with someone else to go out with your hunters. And the gorgeous girl is Annabeth." She nodded and told us that she knew that we were going to be together sometime soon.  
She left us alone and we got to New York city, Set up our Defenses and we were ready for the fight of our lives.  
Annabeth was not going to leave me and I was happy.  
She gave me a kiss and we heard a loud boom.  
It was followed by monsters of endless sorrow...

There it is, next chapter in a day or so, check back soon. Only one more chapter! Reviews Please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Choice Chapter 5

Annabeth's point of view

I hope you all liked the story, last chapter!

NOTICE!!! I skipped through the Part Where the City was asleep.

I stared in awe as we gazed at the breath-taking view.  
I held Annabeth close to me.  
We both knew that we were outnumbered.  
"Percy, whatever happens to us, promise me that we will never forget each other." she said staring at the breath taking view. We got ready as countless monsters were already on the bridge coming to get us.  
"I promise over the River Styx. You should know by now that I couldn't live without you Annabeth. Lets go. And be safe." he said.  
I nodded and Percy commanded the half blood army to fire the arrows and fire the Greek fire traps.  
The hunters took out mostly all of the monsters.  
The party ponies and Chiron, were of course centaurs, so they used bow and arrows.  
Some of them attached fireworks to them and gun powder.  
They were masters of crossbows.  
They apparently took out all of the monsters coming at us.  
But more monsters came in their place.  
The Hunters reloaded and shot again.  
We were taking them all out.  
We were doing great! But more monsters kept coming. We couldn't keep this up forever.

Percy's point of view.

I quickly told the half bloods to charge and attack. It was a good idea.

We took out all the monsters because they were worried about the arrows.  
They had two units of attack coming at them.  
We were doing great.  
More monsters came.  
We kept attacking and I kissed Annabeth on the lips and said, "Love you, be safe!" I saw an opportunity to sneak into Krono's defenses.  
I snuck up into his camp and set his tents all on fire with some Greek fire. It did a lot of damage to him and I left very quickly, and came back to Annabeth and protected her from a hellhound, which I quickly defeated.  
She was angry.  
She charged and helped our friend Brairies, our Cyclops friend.  
We were trying to defeat Kampes, a punisher.  
She was a witch, trust me.  
We chopped her arms off and something happened.  
I found out that we had killed all the monsters.  
There were no more left. All the campers watched as Kronos came forward.  
Nobody moved.

Janus, the God of doorways, or decisions, came in front of us and told Annabeth to come forward.  
I was scared.

I knew that the time for my life to be ended, or saved, had come…

I know!!! I know!!! I said there would be only 5 chapters, but I was wrong. Again… What's new? One last chapter!!! The 6th coming soon. However... I need 5 Reviews to continue…


	6. Chapter 6

The Choice Chapter 6. Sorry for not updating soon. Microsoft word is still not working. Annabeth's point of view. Well here is the last chapter!!! I hope you all like it. I am making another story after this one, so check it out!!!

Oh my Gods… This was it.  
The time to choose.  
Suddenly, Kampe took a hold of Kronos and turned his personality back to normal.  
I cried when I heard Luke.  
"Annabeth, don't choose Percy, choose me! He does not care about you! I do! I'll take care of you! Percy is too weak!" he shouted.  
I got very mad and said, "Shut up Luke! Percy has been there for me more than you have!" I shouted at him.  
He stared at me in awe.  
I saw Percy fighting an arm of Kampe.  
He leaped and was grabbed by the arm.  
Seven arms took him and started stabbing him with knives.  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Help Annabeth, help me plea…. Aaaaaa!" He had no way to defend himself.  
Riptide was in the River.  
It would eventually go back in his pocket but Percy had no hands to take it out.  
His hands and feet were tied and he was defenseless.  
It was terrible.  
Kampe held Percy tight and held him out to me from a distance, and did the same with Luke.  
"Choose now!" Janus said.  
I looked at Percy's desperate face.  
"Please…" was all that he could get out.  
I looked at Luke and he said, "Come on, Annabeth! Percy is worth nothing!" he told me.  
"I… I… I… I choose L...Lu….Luke………………………………………….." I told Janus and I knew I was wrong.

"Wait, I change my mind." I told him very quickly.  
"You cannot!" Janus told me.  
I gasped.  
Percy looked at me in pure terror.  
"Annabeth. Why? I've always loved you… Always! Why would you do this to me? I thought you said it was your turn to protect me? Why? I loved you! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Percy said it like I was everything to him.  
I fell down watching him disintegrate.  
I slapped Luke when he tried to touch me.  
I didn't want any love from him.  
EVER.

Kronos was dead.  
I didn't care.  
Chiron carried me to Olympus since I didn't want Luke anywhere near me.  
Zeus told me that I had one wish since Kronos was killed.  
I wished that Percy would come back to life.  
Zeus granted it.  
A week later at camp he came back.  
He didn't take a look at me.  
"PERCY!!!!! I love you sooo much. I'm sooo sorry! I Love you!" I screamed so loud.  
Percy looked at me and said, "Well I don't. I never want to talk to you ever again, Annabeth. Never… He turned around and walked away.  
Soon after, he ran back while saying, "I cant live without you!" We kissed at the beach nonstop, and I was one hell of a lucky girl.

*** Did you like it? Reviews!I want Reviews!!! I am making another story that you will like, so, check back soon!!!


End file.
